Mystic Knights and Medieval Virus
'Mystic Knights and Medieval Virus '''is a crossover with the Mystic Knights (ft. Buttercup). It is the 16th and 17th episodes of Power Rangers Hexagon. It features the sole appearance of Phantom Rail Megazord, Ganamyde as Titanium Knight, and Libra Megazord. Plot Part 1 A virus has begun to corrupt Tir Na Og, the knights do not understand what is happening and decide to track Alex Fierro, in hopes of him becoming their savior to stop them from the virus force. Meanwhile, Taylor and Dana decide to try and send Buttercup back, but instead the Mystic Knights Battle Thunder arrive at their feet to learn Alex is an enemy of the power rangers.. Part 2 The virus has leaked into the Hexagon's realm, can they stop it before world falls to its force? Cast Hexagon/Phantom Rangers * Seth Carr-Jackson Grove (Phantom Red) * Emjay Anthony-Bristol Rogers (Hexagon Red) * Annie LeBlanc-Chelsea Scott (Phantom Yellow) * Noah Jupe-Louis Mitchell (Hexagon Green) * Riley Lio-Turin Brooks (Phantom Blue) * Miyu HondaGenova Le (Hexagon Pink) * Finn Wolfhard-Darwin Scott (Titanium Knight/Light Rail Gold) * Alison MacInnis-Dana Mitchell * Alyson Sullivan-Taylor Earhardt-Richard Mystic Knights * Rodrick Gilkinson-Prince Murtah (Fire Knight II) * Romann Berrux-Issac Babbot (Aqua Knight II) * Issac Brown-Malcom Lexington (Desert Knight) * Hayley LeBlanc-Marcaline Von Turin (Meadow Knight) * Savannah May-Buttercup (Viper Navy) * Jack T Austin-Ganamyde (Titanium Knight) * Ben Palmer-King Garret * Lisa Dawn-Queen Dierdre Villains * Galico * Hexonaut * Steve Cardes-Rocky DeSantos ** Campbell Cooley-Snide (voice), Alpha 7 (voice) Ranger Powers Hexagon/Phantom * PR (Phantom Red)-Jet Zord, Battle Zord, Scissors and Blade (Phantom Knight) * PB (Phantom Blue)-Biplane Zord (Morph, Zord), Storm Zord (attack only) * PY (Phantom Yellow)-Chopper Zord (Morph, Zord) * HR (Hexagon Red)-Race Car Zord (Morph, Zord), Battle Zord (Triforce Striker) * HG (Hexagon Green)-Tank Zord (Morph, Zord) * HP (Hexagon Pink)-Sonic Zord (Morph, Zord) * Titanium-Morph (Titanium), Light Rail Clash, Titanium Bullet Mystic Knights Fire II: Morph, Fire Whip (Magma Break), Dragon's Breath Dagger (Battle Furry Strike) Aqua II: Morph, Hydro Sling, Whale Zord Desert Knight: Morph, Desert Spear Viper Navy: Viper Ignatta (Morph, Ocean Storm) Meadow Knight: Morph, Meadow Bow (Sudden Snipe Final Attack) Errors ''to be added Notes * This episode is similar to the previous anniversary special as it aired at 8pm on the same as Day of the Dumpster * This episode follows the Knight Squad and Hexagon name scheme, similar to when Jaheem Toombs appeared in Knight Squad-his episode followed the name scheme of 100 Things to do Before High School (Do Blank) along with Knight Squad's scheme. * Part 2 is the only time Titanium Knight and Light Rail Gold are used at the same time, a feat that did not occur in Lupinranger VS Patranger * A few days before the episode aired, it was announced that Power Rangers was renewed for two seasons, which would become the adaption of the then final season of Super Sentai, Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger (and later Kosuku Sentai Turboranger too) * This episode is similar to Dimension in Danger where IRL Siblings (the Sudarso and the LeBlanc's) are not seen paired up with each other ** They would team up with them in respective specials The Poisy Show (Christmas Special with Koda and Ninja Steel) and All Souls Knight (Halloween Special w/ Super Squadron) See Also * Number 20: The Phantom Thief is an Officer''-''Sentai Counterpart (Megazord Combo) * Lupinranger vs Patranger Returns: Oh Sentai Kagaranger-VS Sentai: Shocker Virus''-''Sentai Counterpart (Villains and Story) See Comparison Page Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Crossovers Category:PR Crossover Category:Team-Up